


silver and blue

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Sometimes, when the girls are off at school and Alaric is away somewhere not near, Caroline retreats to her room and opens the box that has the blue and the silver.





	silver and blue

Sometimes,

When the wind blows a certain way and the sun shines a certain light and the girls are off at school and Alaric is away somewhere not near, Caroline retreats to her room and opens the box— the box with the blue and the silver and the memory of Klaus’s gaze falling even more in love with her. 

And very carefully,

She takes the dress from the box, falls it over her naked skin and on tiptoes she dances in front of the mirror, the wind on her face and in her hair and carries the hem of her dress as she twirls into his arms— a smile, aching yet longing on her lips.

She can feel his warmth in her fingertips and in her palms and around her waist and on her face when he leans in and yearns her dearly. They both breathe in the moment— the rest of the world unseen, Klaus’s gaze soft yet pained.

They waltz,

Their eyes conversing of time lost and robbed and of, regret.

She leans in, rests her head in the warmth of his neck and whispers, “I’ll never forget you", the tears in her eyes falling only when she blinks and opens them to find just herself in the mirror wearing the pretty dress, and the pretty bracelet and the heart of memories he left her.

★*☆♪

silver & blue  
klaus x caroline


End file.
